The storm in our sister's heart
by Amelia-Hamato000
Summary: Amelia it's a beautiful hedgehog with a deep secret... She's got ice powers, besides, she can't control 'em. One day she makes a mistake, and runs away from the kingdom now as the queen of it. It is up to her brothers Sonicardo, Shadotello and Silverangelo to save the kingdom of an eternal winter. Based on FROZEN.
1. Do you want to build a Snowman?

Do you want to build a snowman?

"Amy," whispered five year old Silver as he and his other two, old brothers gathered around Amy's bed.

"Amy wake up!" Whisper-shouted little Shadow while Sonic and Silver jumped onto of Amy and shook her so that she might wake up.

Amy slowly started to wake up. "Go back to bed guys." She moaned.

"We can't!" Exclaimed Sonic, as he and his young brother flopped on top of Amy.

"The sky's awake. So we're awake! So we have to play!" Finished Silver as he made a dramatic sighing motion.

Amy smiled but kept her eyes shut, determined to keep sleeping. But Shad knew exactly what to say to get Amy up and about.

He hopped up and joined Sonic and Silver who were still onto of Amy, and said, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Amy peeked one eye open and a smile appeared on her face.

A few seconds later, the four little siblings were racing down the stairs full of glee 'til they reached the large wood doors that led to the ball room. They pushed open the doors and let out the excitement that they couldn't contain in anymore.

"Do the magic Amy!" Exclaimed Sonic.

"Yeah, do the magic!" Agreed Silver with Shad nodding alongside him.

"Okay," Amy responded with a smile on her head and started to spin her hands together which began releasing little sparks of blue and white. "Ready?"

Her brothers nodded with anticipation and Amy threw her hands in the air freeing a little, shimmering white and light blue ball with a glitter trail that flew up to the ceiling until it broke into what seemed like a million tiny stars that would gleam in a clear, dark night. It was snow.

Shadow, Sonic, and Silver danced around giggling as they stretched out their small arms to touch the falling, gentle snow.

"Wow!" Remarked Shad.

"This is amazing!" Shouted Silv.

"Watch this." Said Amy who was filled with bliss since she had brought joy to her brothers.

Amy moved her arms in a commanding motion and spiraling swirls of snow came out creating a winter wonderland. The four little hedgehogs began playing around. Making snow angels, sliding down large amounts of snow, and even making a snowman. Well, more of a snow-cat.

"Hi! I'm Klunk! And I like warm hugs!" Said Amy who stood behind the snow-cat waving its stick hands and speaking in a deeper voice to make it seem as if the the snow-cat was talking.

Silver, of course, loved the snow-cat. He gasped with delight saying, "I love you Klunk!" And gave the snow-cat a hug.

The four siblings were having a blast in their snowy paradise.

"Hey Ames, catch us!" Shouted Sonic who jumped of a pile of snow with his brothers, Shad and Silv, who followed after him.

"Gotcha." Amy shot a blast of snow at the bottom of their feet which turned into a stepping stool for them to continue jumping.

They kept going and Amy kept catching them with the tiers kept getting taller and taller every time they jumped. But Shad, Sonic, and Silver were going too fast and Amy couldn't keep up.

"Wait," Amy said worriedly but they weren't listening. "Slow down!" Amy slipped and fell.

Her brothers took another jump but when Amy shot another blast of ice to catch them, she missed and hit them all in the heads. The smiles on their faces immediately fell as they did and landed in a pile of snow and looked as if they were sleeping.

"Guys!" Amy shouted and rushed over to them. She began nudging each of them hoping they'd wake up, but they didn't.

"Sensei!" Yelled Amy. "Sensei help!"

Amy was scared and began crying little droplets of tears out of the corners of her eyes as she pulled her brothers together. Immediately the room became frosted with a deep ice as Amy cried and nickel sized, shaped snowflakes began to form on their heads near their eyes.

Master Splinter heard Amy's cries and burst through the room with concern. But when he saw the ice covered ball room his entire expression changed.

"Amelia what have you done, this is getting out of hand!" He exclaimed gently and ran over to see what Amy was crying over.

"It was an accident." Sniffles Amy as she still sat close to her brothers.

He saw his three sleeping sons on the floor with the marks on their heads and knew what he had to do.

"Amelia stay with your brothers," he instructed to his scared daughter. "I know where we have to go."

Master Splinter rushed to the castle library to find a book that Shadotello showed him a while back. It had the information that he needed to wake his sons up.

Seconds later, he found the book and reigned a horse with Shad strapped to his back and carrying Sonic and Silver with Amy holding onto him. They raced out of the kingdom and into the green forest where their last hope to waking them up.

Deeper and deeper they rode into the emerald woods until they reached a clearing. The clearing was quiet and full of moss covered rocks the size of melons, but it seemed like no one was there.

"Please help! My sons!" Begged Master Splinter to no one as he held his sons tightly with Amy close behind him and walked out to the clearing.

Suddenly the large stones rolled in an orderly fashion towards Master Splinter but stopped as soon as they were close enough. The stony appearance of rocks faded as if it were a camouflage of some sort and the so called rocks turned into small, pink creatures on floating disks. They were utroms.

"It's the king!" Muttered a few of them as they cleared a path for an utrom who appeared to be a leader of the group.

"Your majesty," said the leader utrom then looked at Amy. "Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born, and they're getting stronger." Replied Master Splinter.

"Come, let me see the children." The utrom said then examined the kids. "You're lucky it was a head and not the heart. The heart cannot be so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must." Commanded Master Splinter.

"I recommend we remove all magic from them, even memories of magic, just to be safe," replied the utrom who then began changing clips of the Hedgehogs' memories that displayed Amy's magic to events that happened outside in winter on a holographic floating screen. "But don't worry, I'll leave the fun in it."

The utrom then pulled the frost from their heads through a crystal which absorbed the ice replacing it with changed memories.

"They will be okay." He said.

"So they won't remember that I have powers?" Asked Amy as she watched as the utrom changed her brothers' memories.

"It's for the best Amelia." Replied Master Splinter.

"Amelia, you must listen to me. Your power will only grow." Said the utrom who then looked at Amy with compassion as the memory screen faded and a different one appeared with an older version of Amy. "There is beauty in it," as the image of Amy displayed her using her powers with miscellaneous people in the background cheering and clapping for her. This made Amy smile.

"But there also great danger," continued the utrom as the image switched from joy to horror with the miscellaneous people once cheering, now screaming in terror, "You must learn to control it, or fear will be your enemy." Then image of Amy, now in fear, was what appeared to be eaten by something that split Amy in billions of pieces. Amy was so afraid of what her future might be.

"No, I will protect her. She can learn to control it I'm sure. "Spoke up Master Splinter to the utrom but also mainly to his daughter."Until then, I will lock the gates, reduce the staff. I will limit her contact from people and keep her powers hidden from everyone... Including her brothers."

And that's exactly what they did. The kingdom never understood why the castle gates closed and neither did Amy's big and small brothers. No one knew that inside the castle, was a little hedgehog who had uncontrollable powers of winter.

•❄•

Summer had passed and the first snow of winter came to their kingdom. Silver gasped with excitement when he saw the window that showed the outside was covered in white snow. He ran to find his brothers who were already ready to go out and play in the snow.

"We already saw," said Shad who was already dressed warmly for the cold outdoors along with Sonic. "So hurry up and get changed so that we can all play."

Silver nodded with a smile then ran to his room to get his winter clothes. He passed Amy's room on the way and thought to himself, 'Amy might want to play in the snow with us too!' And turned to go back to Amy's room.

He knocked a rhythmic knock then said "Amy, do you want to build a snowman?"

He got no response.

"Come on let's go and play!" He exclaimed as he looked through the keyhole to Amy's room. "We never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you've gone away!

"We used to be best buddies, but now we're not. I wish you would tell me why." Amy still didn't answer so Silver tried again. "Do you want to build a snowman?! It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away Silver." Responded Amy.

Silver was crushed. He so wanted Amy to come out and play but he did what his older sister requested. "Okay, bye."

And with that Silver walked back to his room to follow his original plan to change and play with Shad and Sonic.

Amy however did want to play with her brothers but she knew she was a danger to them; everything she seemed to touch would freeze over with ice and would stay that way. So Master Splinter found a way that could assist Amy's dilemma.

"The gloves will help, my daughter." Said Master Splinter as he put the gloves on Amy's hand. "See, conceal it,–"

"–don't feel it." Finished Amy.

"Don't let it show." They said at the same time.

The gloves helped dramatically with 'freezing-everything-on-contact' problem but it mad Amy feel as if she was holding back a part of her that could never be free.

••❄••

A few summers passed and winter rose once more. Shadow, Sonic and Silver each began discovering their own talents and interests which soon began to distance them from each other. Without someone bringing them together, they found no need to really hang out as much as they did when they were younger. Shad had just finished putting the finishing touches on this new bike, painted to match the color of his bandana which was purple. Each of his siblings had their own, even Amy, but they never seemed to use them. Sonic would rather find new ways to meditate, Silver would rather hang out with the kitchen staff and Amy...well, Shad didn't know what Amy would want to do since she never came out of her room.

Strolling his new bike down the hall, he saw up ahead Amy's room. 'Maybe Amy would want to try out my new bike with me.' Shad thought to himself. He knew it was a long shot that Amy might come out but he decided to try.

He did the rhythmic knock, that Silver showed him, on Amy's door and said "Amy, do you want to build a snowman?" remembering that that was Amy's favorite thing to do in the winter.

"Or ride our bikes around the halls," continued Shadow. "I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls." Which wasn't necessarily a lie. "Hang in there John!".

"It gets a little lonely, all this empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by." He made a clicking sound with his tongue that sounded like the tick tock sound a clock made, just for effect.

But it had no effect. Shadow got no response from the other side of the door as if he was talking to no one, but he knew that someone was listening and that someone was Amy.

A few minutes passed by and seeing that he had failed at getting Amy out of her room, Shad walked away with his bike and continued onward to his room.

On the other side of Amy's bedroom door though, things were getting worse. As Amy grew, it seemed as if her powers did also.

"I'm scared!" She exclaimed scared. "It's getting stronger!"

"Getting upset about it does not help Amelia, calm down." Calmly said Master Splinter and reached out to comfort Amy.

"No! Don't touch me!" Shouted Amy who pulled back. "Please, I don't want to hurt you."

Master Splinter's eyes grew soft, it looked as if Amy would never be able to escape this curse.

•••❄•••

At least five years passed and the once close trio of brothers now hardly said a word to each other. The only times they ever really spoke to each other was when they passed each other in the halls or if Master Splinter called for them; other than that they all went off and do their own thing.

By this time, they all had given up on trying to get Amy of her room. They figured that if Amy didn't want to have anything to do with her brothers, they would do this same with her.

On a lighter note, the castle was preparing Master Splinter's departure to a neighboring kingdom across the sea.

"See you in two weeks." Said Silver as he hugged his sensei goodbye. Shad and Sonic did the same.

"Do you have to go?" Asked Amy who stood at the bottom of the castle stairs.

Master Splinter smiled. " You'll be fine Amelia. I'll be back soon."

But fate had a different plan in mind, because Master Splinter never came back. There had been a great storm out in the sea and as the sky screamed in anger with the clashing of thunder and lightening, the waters devoured the ship with Master Splinter and his crew on it. He was gone. Never to return to this world again.

When such news arrived to the kingdom, everyone was in mourning. They gave a funeral on top of the tall, green hills that now had a colossal sized stone with Master Splinter's named inscribed in it.

Shad, Sonic and Silver all attended the funeral in grief but Amy did not go. It took each of the brothers had. Shad, being the calm, levelheaded one, handled his sorrow when he was by himself and away from anything that reminded him of his dear father. Silver never experienced such trauma and cried the most because knowing that his dad was never coming back, made him miss him more and more. Sonic, seemed to be affected even more, but didn't cried, he made a lot support for his two brothers and became their second father.

After the funeral, they walked back to their rooms in deafening silence. Shad closed the door on his and Silver closed his. As Sonic began to open his door, he glanced over to Amy's door.

'She's probably fine', he thought to himself then he remembered that Amy was always Master Splinter's favorite since it seemed like Master Splinter was always checking up on her. So wouldn't Amy be one of the few people to be the first to visit Master Splinter's grave and the last to leave? Now Sonic was mad. If Amy was his favorite, shouldn't she at least show up at the funeral to show how much she cared?

Sonic glared at Amy's door and stomped over to it, determined to get Amy to talk. Remembering the training that Master Splinter gave him that could help he to control himself of being very hard sometimes, he knocked on Amy's door. Not even doing the rhythmic knock he and brothers did as kids.

"Amy," started Sonic. "Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been."

"They say have courage, and I'm trying to," tears began to roll down his cheeks as he leaned on the door. "I'm right out here for you, just let me in."

"We only have each other, it's just you and us. What are we gonna do?"

Sonic slid down and sat on the floor. He was at his breaking point now and couldn't hold in his mourning.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" He whimpered as he cried silent tears, recalling all the wonderful memories he had as a child; the ones before Master Splinter died, the ones before he and he his brothers stopped talking, the ones before Amy locked them out of their lives.

Amy wanted more than anything to be there for her brothers, she felt the same pain that they were experiencing and many other ones too. But she couldn't. She knew that she was a hazard zone to them and the rest of the world. One wrong move and they would instantly be caught up in a spectral of ice.

Amy was on the floor, leaning against her door too. She looked around in her room to see that ice was everywhere. Snowflakes even floated from the ceiling! But now that Master Splinter was gone, she had no one she could go to for help when her powers were acting up.

Amy felt was alone. Now no one knew that the only daughter (In their kingdom the girl is the one who's gonna rule) to the throne was harboring a beautiful yet dangerous secret. It seemed as if she would never find peace living in this curse.

It seemed as if nothing could break her frozen heart.


	2. For the first time in forever!

~Three Years Later...

The kingdom was bustling with noise as the people began to prepare for the event that they had long waited for. The second eldest daughter had come of age and was now ready to assume the throne and lead the kingdom. Many people were ecstatic for new heir to rule as they quickly ran left and right to make some final adjustments for this spectacular event; but others were suspicious of what when on behind those castle walls. They had still wondered, all these years, why the gates were closed and were now finally being open.

It wasn't just the common folk of the nation that were eager for this day but even some of the princes were. Shad, Son and Silver ran throughout the castle looking at all the decorations and preparations that the staff was setting up for the coronation and after party. They were beyond excited.

"The window is open! So's that door!" Silver exclaimed as he pointed to the doors and windows that seemed to forever shut but were finally being opened. "I didn't know they did that anymore!"

"Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates." commented Shad as he quickly calculated the number of dishes as the servants walked past him carrying the high stacks.

"For years we've roamed these empty halls." said Son.

"Why have a ballroom with no balls?" stated Shad.

"Finally they're opening up the gates!" anticipated Son.

"There'll be actual, real-life people," said Silver as he looked out the window and saw the busy people of the kingdom. "It'll be totally strange. Wow, am I so ready for this change!

"'Cuz for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light, for the first time in forever we'll be dancing through the night!" continued Silver with excitement as he did a strange dance to show off his glee.

"Don't know if I elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone." Shadow thought out loud to himself which obtained some bizarre looks from Son and Silver.

"'Cuz for the first time in forever," said Sonic as he but his arms over his other brothers necks. "We won't be alone."

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" exclaimed Silver. "What if we all meet 'the one'!" Silver got out of Sonic's grip then ran in front of his brothers to tell his thoughts.

"Oh no." exasperated Sonic as if he knew what he was about to do.

"Here we go again." said Shad also.

"Tonight imagine us suit and all," Silver said as leaned against the wall next to a curtain which he took and flung it around him to resemble some form of clothing. "Fetching draped against the wall."

"The picture of sophisticated grace?" asked Shad indifferently.

Mikey nodded with a smile and then Sonic rolled his eyes and flicked his head. "Ow!" shouted Mikey but then took a minute to bounce back and finish what he was saying.

"We suddenly see them standing there; some beautiful strangers, nice yet fair." he said motioning to his brothers as if they were right in front of them which they were not.

"I'd rather stuff some chocolate in my face." Son said in sarcasm.

Ignoring him, Silver continued. "But then we laugh and talk all evening—"

"Which is totally bizarre." interrupted Shadow to make a point.

"Nothing like the life we've led so far." finished Sonic.

"For the first time in forever there'll be magic, there'll be fun, for the fist time in forever, we could be noticed by someone!" asked Silver with happiness.

"But you know it's totally crazy," said Sonic. "To dream we find romance."

"But for the first time in forever," added Shadow to make things lighter for them. "At least we've got a chance."

Sonic smirked and Silver smiled but they all had the same thoughts running throughout their minds. Today might finally be the day where things might actually change for the better and they could not wait.

However, not everyone was excited for this day. Amy was nervous because of the fact she would be the new queen of the land in a few hours, but she was also worried that if her secret were to escape, the people would know what the kind of monster she locked deep inside herself.

"Don't let them in," she said as looked out the window to see thousands of people. "Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be."

She walked away from window and towards a table with a large portrait of Master Splinter holding a golden staff and a jeweled orb to show that he was a king of Arendelle.

"Conceal," she said and took off her gloves to practice the ceremony by using a candlestick and jewelry box. "Don't feel. Put on a show." She grabbed the candle and box and spun around to mimic her father.

As she held the two objects, they began to crystallize around the area of her palms and then all around. "Make one wrong move and everyone will know."

Amy set down the iced over items and put her gloves back on. She and her brothers were waiting for different things on this day. Whereas Son, Shad, and Silv could not wait for fun and freedom, Amy was anticipating the hours until it was over.

Amy: But it's only for today.

Silver: It's only for today!

Amy: It's agony to wait.

Shad: It's agony to wait!

Amy: Tell the guards to open up, the gates!

Son: The gates!

The wooden bound by steel doors finally opened up and in flowed people of all shapes and colors as Sonic, Shadow, and Silver pushed through the sea of bodies and went off in their own directions, with eyes of wonder as they took in the world outside of their comfort castle-home.

Silv: For the first time in forever—

Amy: Don't let them in, don't let them see—

Silv:—I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!

Amy: Be the good girl you always have to be.

Shad: A chance to change my lonely world.

Amy: Conceal.

Son: A chance to find true love...

Amy: Conceal don't feel don't let them know

Silver: I know it all ends tomorrow—

Shad: —So it has to be today!

Son: 'Cuz for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever... nothing's in my way! Whoa!

Son had nearly collided with someone as he ran towards the center fountain that was just outside the castle.

"Sorry, didn't see yah there." Apologized Sonic as he turned to the person he almost knocked down.

That someone was a slender woman with light tan skin and deep brown eyes. She was dressed in a deep red and black ensemble and had a black bob haircut with dark red eye makeup and lipstick to match. All in all, she was beautiful.

"No, please. I was not watching where I was going so it is my fault." she said in a Japanese accent.

"Well, be careful okay? It's easy to get hit and lost here." Said Son.

"I will, thank you." She replied and then bowed.

"See yah!" Son said and hurried off to continue his adventure.

"Good bye." She responded with a smile and wave.

As Sonic explored the center square, Shadow checked out the docks where all the ships from neighboring countries were at who were visiting for his brother's coronation.  
He studied the hand craftsmanship of the the wooden boats as he walked past them until he saw one at the near end that caught his attention which he ran towards.  
He ran until he was in near reaching distance but then slammed into something which sent him into a rowboat that was placed on the near edge of the dock and went into the fjord but was quickly stopped before it went in by something holding down the edge.  
He groaned and then looked up to see what he had hit. It turned out it was a horse being ridden by someone he couldn't make out because of the glare the sun was giving off.

"Hey!" He shouted and was ready to scold the person who had hit him, as his eyes came into focus.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" Apologized a petite, short girl with light purple hair in a messy yet perfect ponytail who was riding a stallion horse that held the boat from falling into the water.

"Uhh," Shadow was flabbergasted. This was the first time he had encountered an attractive girl who actually spoke to him and didn't work in the palace. "No no, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" asked the girl as she got off her horse and stepped into the row boat to try and help Shadow up.

"Yeah I-I just wasn't looking where I was going but I'm great, actually." He said as he stood up in the boat brushing his clothes of stray seaweed strands.

"Thank goodness." replied the girl who then smiled at him.  
The stood there in silence as they both smiled at each other. Shad had never met someone like her before and felt a strong connection with her.

"Oh! Uh– Princess Blaze of the Southern Isles." she said to break the silence and then did a little curtsy.

"Prince Shadotello of Arendelle." he responded back with a royal bow.

"Prince? My lord!" Blaze quickly bowed since she was in presence of royalty in the kingdom she was visiting. Her horse did the same which caused the boat to tip over into the water.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Blaze collided with Shadow who was falling over but caught him and the two were only centimeters apart.

Embarrassed, the two stuttered off words still caught in each others arms. The horse looked up and saw that they were teetering off the edge so he quickly steadied the little boat.

The force of gravity flung the two backwards causing Shadow to fall on top of Blaze.

"This is awkward," Shad rambled getting of of Irma. "Not your awkward ,we're, I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

"I have to firmly apologize for hitting the prince of Arendelle with my horse," expressed Blaze as she helped Shad up and wiped off some dust of her dress before looking up at Shadow. "And or every moment after."

"Oh no, n-no! It's fine." Shad corrected quickly as he began getting out of the row boat.

"I'm not that prince. I mean if you hit my sister Amy it would have been, 'YEESH'.

"'Cuz you know," he turned and faced the horse. "Hello." He pet it softly and continued talking to Blaze once more as got back on the dock.

"But, lucky you it's just me." He finished explaining.

"Just you?" She asked with a smirk.

Shad smiled back and so did Blaze. They both just stood there and smiled at each other.  
Off in the distance, bells were ringing and Shad started to remember something important.

"The bells! The coronation! I better go, I have to go! I better go! Bye!" He said in a hurry and waved goodbye to Blaze then ran off to catch up with his brothers.

Even though Shad didn't see it, Blaze waved back and so did her horse. Causing her to splash into the warm waters of the fjord.

The brothers of Amy had met so many new things on their adventure outside the palace; even Silver who had spent all his time at the cake shop! Little did they know, that things were just getting started.


End file.
